


my candle burns at both ends

by rexflame



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Fratricide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: it will not last the night. thank god.(or - in which in his final moments, julius is free)





	my candle burns at both ends

**Author's Note:**

> part one of two fics i wrote to ruin my friend storm   
> because i'm a good friend! i swear! fe4 is fun to write sad stuff for!

Julius is  _ aware. _

 

That is the first thing that strikes him - besides the gaping hole in his chest, of course, the golden light streaming every-which-way, his vision swimming with blood. And yet he is not afraid - the pain is blinding, and he bites his lip to keep from crying out - he is not afraid. He is free. He raises a hand, experimentally, touches it to his lips and tases metal.

 

He is not afraid. He tries to laugh, tries to smile, and is regarded with suspicion, with fear. Seliph raises his sword, as if to deal a finishing blow.

 

“Please,” he manages, feeling the strain of those simple words, of talking after many years - his tongue feels heavy, and a bubble of blood forms between his teeth.

 

“Just… a moment. Julia…”

 

She moves to his side with a certainty he is not used to, and her gaze is steeled. Is this what he had done? Can he truly rest in peace? Does he deserve this release?

  
  
“Thank you.”

  
  
Julia takes his hand, knows it is him, squeezes it tightly and lets him touch her face, lets him feel that she is real, and his hand leaves stains against her cheek. Such is the taint of a man such as him.

 

“Of course,” she replies, softly smiling, but there is a deeper sadness in her eyes, and suddenly Julius feels the need to speak.

 

“Please don’t - don’t be sad - I’ll join - dad and mom - together, again?”

 

The words are not coherent and spill out, and he spills out too, feels his fingertips light and the world distant. He is not aware.

 

“Julia!” another voice calls - is it Seliph? He is not sure, anymore.

 

“Goodbye, brother.”

  
  
Those are the only words she has to say, but she presses Julius’ face against her shoulder as his breathing becomes more strained, more ragged, more unbearable.

 

(julius goes limp in her arms, and her dress is stained with red. seliph regards her with concern.

“it was him,” she says, but she does not cry.)


End file.
